


Snippet 4

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Ramonda would make a pretty badass Mother-In-Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Ramonda regards the young man in front of her with the airs of a matriarch sizing up her children's potential partners. Erik Stevens is young, regal and handsome. All the qualities a mother should look for in a spouse for her son. Nothing to fault in the theoretical idea of him.





	Snippet 4

Ramonda regards the young man in front of her with the airs of a matriarch sizing up her children's potential partners. Erik Stevens is young, regal and handsome. All the qualities a mother should look for in a spouse for her son. Nothing to fault in the theoretical idea of him. There is a faux nonchalance, a wall almost in the way he answers her questions with trained grace. 

But her eyes catch the way he looks at her son. Like he cannot help but be drawn into his orbit. As if T’Challa is his moon and stars and sun all wrapped into one. And as much as T’Challa would like to act like he is too old for his mothering, she sees the way he sneaks glances Erik’s way when he thinks the other man is not looking. It’s sweet.

Erik has been in their household for almost four months now. Their courtship could have been drawn out, like how Ramonda and T’Chaka’s was. But after the initial uneasiness, everyone had not seen why they could not marry as soon as tradition and rites would allow. 

Shuri, sitting by her side, follows her line of sight and rolls her eyes. Ramonda sighs, resigning herself to allow it this one time. From the other side of the table, T’Challa rests his hand on the table so close to Erik that the backs of their palms brush. The other man starts, a flush darkening his cheeks.

“Is the food to your liking, Erik?” She asks, the curling amusement in her flaring when both her son and Erik jumps at her voice. “You look a little breathless.”

Erik’s throat bobs nervously, shaking his head. “It’s fine, Queen Mother. I’m good, thanks for asking.”

“Nonsense. You’re about to be family soon. Call me Mama.”

Erik’s eyes widen at that, hand stumbling on their hold of his fork. His lips part, and he turns to T’Challa, seeking an approval. “Well?” Her son smiles, hand wrapping around his wrist, thumb rubbing circles in assurance.

“Mama.” Erik tries softly, eyes bright.

Ramonda lays down her utensils, pushing back her chair to cross to his side. Taking his face between her hands, she says, “I have no doubt that there are things in your past you would prefer to leave behind. It is obvious enough to anyone who sees. But, know that I have come to see you as family. And that means that whatever lays behind you, does not matter to me. All that matters is now and the future. Do you understand?”

Erik nods mutely, eyes wet. From his other side, T’Challa mouths a ‘thank you’ her way. 

“Okay, this is well and good, but can we finish our food? Abi’s playing at the club downtown and Erik said he would go with me.” Shuri claps her hands, breaking the heavy emotional spell. One can always trust on her youngest to bring levity to any situation.

“What? No invitation for me?” T’Challa exclaims, feigning hurt though his eyes dance with teasing mirth.

“Well, you’re old and boring. I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up with Erik and I.”

“Erik’s only a couple of years younger than me!”

“That’s the keyword! Younger!” Shuri laughs.

“Children.” Ramonda sighs, settling back in her seat and picking up her utensils.

A chorus of ‘Sorry Mama, Sorry Mother’ comes from the two siblings. Erik is smiling when he catches T’Challa sneaking a quick glance. 

Ramonda takes a sip of her drink. No matter the true reason to Erik showing up as he did, she knows that her son will at least be happy with him. After all, her late husband had been like that with N’Jobu himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
